don't have one yet
by inuyoukai2007
Summary: This story includes lord of the rings and inuyasha. My first crossover! My first crossover for that matter.
1. the begining inuyasha

Disclaimer: I regrettably do not own sailor moon, Inuyasha, Lord of the rings or * sigh * Legolas. For you anime freaks this contains NO crossover Japanese words, Warning complete and total: OOCness, Anti-Darien-and generals.  
  
This starts before the wedding for sailor moon, after the Shikon jewel is completed, without Sango I don't like her, I don't like mentioning her, I never want her name in my fic again, patoowie that was a spit for those that are curious and before the fellow ship of the ring is formed. Please review and send ideas for pairing.  
  
Inuyasha  
  
"Inuyasha! Come on! I wasn't serious about piercing your ears." Kagome yelled into the forest. The dog demon high tailed it when she questioned him about piercing his canine ears. "No deal Kagome! I have no need for an extra hole!" He shouted from above. "Come down!" "And if I don't?" "I'll shoot you down" She returned, nocking an arrow and taking aim. "Alright, Alright! I'll come down." He said before plunging down wards to land beside Kagome. "I don't like your negotiation skills." He muttered before being wrapped in a hug, and smothered with kisses. "Good puppy!" She cooed patting his head. "Let's go to the village now." With that he crouched down for her to get on his back and they were off leaping. "Finally," Kaede said eyeing the couple come through her hut's doorway, Kagome still piggyback. "You got him down out of the trees. You really shouldn't threaten him if he scares so easily." With that he sneered at her knowing full well that he didn't want to get in a fight with Kagome. Ever. He really disliked arguing with her now. She always finished with a 'sit' any way. "I have been waiting for your return. I need a good strong man for this." She said while stirring the fire. "Not like Miroku." A look was sent to the lecherous monk massaging his arms. "There is a well in which I get purified water and I need a large basin filled. Could you go there and bring back a few buckets full? Take Miroku if necessary." "How many Buckets?" Inuyasha suspiciously questioned. "Oh. Maybe, forty or so." Kaede regarded in an of hand sort of way. "That's at least 6 trips. If my hands don't fall off." Kagome Uncharacteristically whined. "Come on Kagome. We'll drag the pervert with us." Inuyasha stated plucking an unsuspecting monk off the ground, where he was so stealthily looking up Kagome's skirt.  
  
) Two hours later (  
  
"Finally." It was the last trip and the group was pooped. On this trip Kagome had the urge to practice her aim. "Hold still Miroku." Kagome said taking aim at Miroku "Let's see if I can snip off your Dragon tail" "Ah. No. Not The Dragon tail. I need that." Miroku said simply. "Vain little monk. That's a first." Inuyasha snorted as they neared the well. "Oh my, that's a deep well." Kagome said leaning over the edge. "I wonder were the spring starts." "For all we know it's in another dimension. I really don't like wells anymore." Inuyasha said winding his arm around Kagome's waist and pulling her away from the lip of the well. "Let's get the buckets and go." Miroku proceeded to tie the bucket to the hanging rope and plopped it in. 'mmrrrrroooooooooooowwwww' "Inuyasha, there's a cat down there! Please, go in there and save it." Kagome Pleaded staring into his amber eyes. I hate it when she makes me do things like that. "Fine! All right, all right. I'll go save it. I shouldn't have to though. I am sort of a dog, you know." He yelled, slowly toning it down to a growl. He jumped in the well looking for a cat. He found nothing. "Oi! Kagome, there isn't a cat." He paused. "Kagome?" The dog demon listened and heard.nothing. Nothing at all. "Kagome! Where are you?" He shouted jumping from the well and being surrounded by rolling hills.and no Kagome. "Inuyasha! Help me!" He heard Kagome from the bottom of the well. "And get the lecher off of me!" Miroku! If he touches her, Inuyasha though as he dove in the well. "Pervert!" 'slap' "That wasn't necessary. You're a very violent girl. You need punishment. Come here for your spanking." Miroku said, before Inuyasha calmly turned him into a pile of bruises. ~Who goes there~. "Eh. Who's that?" Inuyasha asked peeking his head out of the well, just to find an arrow in his face. "Who are you?" He asked once again, looking over the pointed ears and the silver outfit. "I'm Miroku. What might your name be young maiden?" Miroku said grabbing the startled elf's hand. He noted the strong cheek bones and slight figure with pleasure. "I," HE started scaring Miroku "am Legolas. What are you doing in Mirkwood?" Legolas asked. "Please let go of my hand." He requested of Miroku calmly. Miroku dropped it. "Well, we came through the well." Kagome explained. "We were looking for a kitten and ended up here." ~Great. Just great.~  
Fin 


	2. Enter sailormoon

Disclaimer: see chapter one. Please review. On second thought, I will include sango, later.  
  
Thinking "Talking" 'sound' ~elvish~ * mind communication *  
  
Sailor Moon  
  
"We will rest here for the night." The Weary ranger said much to the delight of the hobbits. "These are for you, keep them close" He said clearly to the group. "I must have a look around.  
  
) 30 minutes later (  
  
"Put it out you fools! Put it out!" Frodo cried while putting out the fire hurriedly. Then, They heard the screams of the ring wraiths. The Nazgûl grew closer. They climbed to the top of the tower. As they circled the hobbits, the wraiths looked to the sky, towards a bright shining light. "Is.is it .an angel?" Pippin asked the question forming in their minds. When they saw her long, unusually styled, blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin, That's all that came to mind. That's when the ring wraiths came to. The hobbits weren't quite together. They all came to when Frodo was stabbed. "Mr. Frodo!" Sam cried in angst. "Stop, or be destroyed." The angel called coldly. She was now flanked by four others, another almost identical blonde, an amazon like brunette, Two girls with black hair, one having short the other long. The girls were dressed in two tiered skirts and white body suits with gloves. "Mars." She said as she glanced to her left. "Fire at will." "My Pleasure." The one with the long black hair said with a smirk. "Mars . Flame . SNIPER!" The Raven-haired beauty cried, torching all of the robed figures. "Oh yeah! One shot!" She hooted losing all presence of maturity. As she spun she lost her balance and fell to a rather tall and muscular figure. "Well. Hello. What might a powerful young lady like your self be doing here?" Aragorn smiled at the Martian in his arms. In the background there was Amy and Serena were quickly tending to an injured hobbit. "Let's do introductions, shall we." Raye said trying to avoid any more mishaps. "I am Raye, super sailor mars." She had red and purple skirts. "I'm Amy, super sailor mercury." She had a light blue skirt with a darker under skirt. At a closer look her hair looked.blue. "I'm Mina, Super sailor Venus." Her skirts had a dark orange and lighter orange scheme. "I'm Lita, Super sailor Jupiter." She was wearing pink and green skirts "Each of us are princesses of our respective planets. All but Serena. She said looking down on the hobbits and Aragorn. Well not Aragorn. She was more eye to eye with him. "And what, say you, is Serena princess of?" Aragorn asked. Looking at the blonde. "Umm. Nothing much. I'm just.The queen of the universe." She said rocking back and forth on her feet. "Your hobbit friend, Frodo, is alright. Is there anywhere we can take him for further Treatment?" "The elves of Rivendell." "Which way?" Aragorn pointed. Serena unleashed her wings to their full startling width. "I will take him. With fair skies it will only take me a day." She completed with no room for argument. With Frodo in her arms she took off. "We shouldn't have let her go. She will surely fall. She used far to much power." Amy told the collective group. The girls detransformed from their heightened scout forms. They all, besides Raye and Mina, were wearing long pants, long sleeve shirts, and tank tops. They each also had a large hiking pack. "How did you know were to go?" Aragorn Questioned. "Serena had a dream of her mother telling us to prepare for transmission to another realm. She told us what to pack and where to go." Amy explained while checking the straps on her pack. "The dream also told her that we will met two strangers and a dog here. Our main mission: Bring her fiancé back alive."  
Fin 


	3. To rivendel

Disclaimer: see chapter two. Please review.  
  
Thinking "Talking" 'sound' ~elvish~ * mind communication * flash back  
  
AN: Rather short. I'll update faster with the bribe of ramen or reviews.  
  
Lord of the rings  
  
"I really don't know what to do. I am about to leave for Rivendell. I can't be bothered." Legolas said from his perch in the trees. He had been watching the strangers for hours send the.well he wasn't sure what to make of him, back into the well trying to reach the other side. "I need food." The young girl named Kagome stated. "Why can't this happen when I have my pack?" "If you need food, you can eat here." Legolas comforted the frazzled girl, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He was back a yard in two seconds. "Hands off Blondie." Inuyasha coldly snarled, displaying awesome jealousy. "Inuyasha," Kagome rivaled with her dead calm voice. "Stop acting dumb or I'll stick you to a tree!" She proceeded to nock an arrow and take aim at the dog demon's chest. "You wouldn't!" "I'll say the s-word." She said lowering the weapon. Slightly. There was a pregnant pause. "Fine, okay, I give. I won't slash skinny into ribbons." Inuyasha said trying to sound confident at arrow tip. "You're an archer?" Legolas asked in interest. "Um. Yes. I'm not very good. I work well under pressure." "Really. Lets see." He looked off. "That tree it's about 25 yards. Fire at the center." He said gesturing to said tree. "Okay." She said nervously. She took aim and fired. The tree was split in half. 'Omagosh! I powered up the arrow. I need to calm down.' "Pretty good, huh?" "You split it in half. That is a very great power. Control it better, before you kill something." Miroku said speaking for the first time in hours. "I need to travel to Rivendell now. I might see you later." The elf said heading for the stables. "Wait. Which way is Rivendell?" Kagome said staring at him. Legolas motioned. "We need go with you. There is too much power there. I feel a great looming presence of evil and a power source the size of Japan."  
  
Fin 


	4. into the council

Disclaimer: If you haven't seen it by now your pretty darn oblivious.  
  
Thinking "Talking" 'sound' ~elvish~ * mind communication *  
  
AN: Just a withdrawal warning. I can't do the story correctly the first time without the second movie on DVD. The first pair is here! THERE SHALL BE NO TRUE HOMOSEXUALITY IN MY FIC, maybe false hinting, BUT NEVER EVER THE REAL STUFF !!!  
Every one  
  
"Finally, Rivendell. It took days." Raye said heading the path with her new friend, Merry. Apparently they both felt like they where stuck with an idiot. "Yeah!" Mina and pippin cried in unison. Raye and merry only could be proven right about the idiot theory. "Time to find our friends." Aragorn said, looking over Raye for what must have been the thousandth time in three days. He literally couldn't take his eyes off of her. Lita and Mina sat back and took bets on whom would make the first move between Aragorn and Raye. Mina sided with the ranger. Lita called treason and sided with the princess. "Welcome Travelers," A dark haired elf appeared from nowhere. "We have been expecting your arrival." His gray eyes locked onto Amy's (AN: No time for subtlety. Pair # 1). He could see every shade of blue. "Right.This.Way-" He said.Hitting a tree. He fell like a sack of potatoes. "Oh my!" Amy rushed to him and lifted up his head. He opened his eyes and turned beet red. "How embarrassing. I really should pay attention. I can get up." He said trying to reserve his dignity. "No! You could have a concussion!" Amy said turning to Lita. "Could you carry him?" "Sure." Lita said hiding a snigger. "Come on tiny." She bent down picking him up like a small child. "What's your name anyway?" "Aryl. Aryl Slyvannia. Yours?" "Lita. My, aren't you light." She said swinging him over her shoulder. "I'm an elf. I happen to be light. There's an advantage. I move quickly." "I'm sure ya do. Were is Serena? We'd love to see her." Lita held him out at arm length like a puppy. "Or do we have to speak to some one that is in charge?" Aryl suppressed a growl. "Put me down and I'll show you were she is." He snapped, looking highly annoyed. She dropped him on his feet. "Better. Follow me." The group followed him up a flight of stairs and through a few halls. At last they came to the doors of her sleeping quarters. "When she came all she would say was 'Take care of the little one, I'll be fine' She was very stubborn and didn't want to sleep. We got worried when her wings disappeared. She told me not to fret and dropped off to sleep." He knocked on the door. Gandolf answered. "Well you finally made it. I'm afraid both of them are asleep. Come in." He stepped back and motioned to the beds were Frodo and Serena lay. Both dead to the world. "As you see they aren't very chatty." Amy rushed to Serena's side checking her pulse and her brooch to see the crystal's glow. She nodded to the scouts, releasing some of the tension they all felt. "So, sir, who else has seen her?" Amy asked, hoping that Darien would have appeared when he felt her weakness as he had a tendency to. "None but me and the elves. Were you expecting some one?" Gandolf asked, peering at the teenage genius. "No one in particular."  
  
) Many hours later (  
  
"Wha." A sleepy hobbit awoke, searching his surroundings for something familiar. "Gandolf! Where is Serena?" "You mean princess serenity? She needed as much rest as you." He gestured to a bed at the far side of the room. "It took all her strength to teleport to this realm, save you and fly here. She really should have flown straight here." "How long has it been? Where are the others?" "Three days, They already have been through." "Can I get up?" "You would know better than me."  
  
) Half an hour (  
  
"Mmm. Darien," Gandolf her Serena speak in her sleep. "Who is she? Is it Rita? That's the name you said!" She was tossing and turning now. "Why Darien? We were meant to be together. Why her?" A single tear slid down her cheek. "My.The situation is worse than I thought." The old wizard hobbled out of the room.  
  
) At council (  
  
Elrond surveyed the group, and an odd group it was. "Strangers from distant lands, different realms, and friends of old, You've been summoned here, by fate or me, to answer the threat of Mordor." The high elf glanced about once more wondering how so many people got here. "Apparently the entire universe stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fail. Each race, each world is bound to this fate, this one doom." His eyes passed to the hobbit. "Bring forth the ring Frodo." Elrond gestured to the low flat pillar in front of him. Frodo rose hesitantly, walking slowly, placing the ring on the platform. He returned to his seat with a small sigh of relief. "So it is true." A heavily built strawberry blonde was looking the ring over rubbing his chin. He oddly enough looked hungry. He was addressed as Boromir. "The doom of man." A council member near Serena said. She wondered how and when this tiny thing had become a problem, she would ask later. "It is a gift, A gift to the enemies of Mordor. Why not use this ring?" Boromir looked to each human face for support. "Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." Boromir was now standing, trying to convince the council. He was at a loss. "You cannot wield it. None of us can." The Ranger spoke sharply, and to the point. "The ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir retorted, looking Aragorn over like something that he found on the bottom of his boot. "This no mere ranger." Legolas stood quickly. (An: aaww He's so sexy!) He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn; you owe him your allegiance. "Aragorn?" Boromir was shocked and disgusted at the same time. "This is Isildur's heir?" "And heir to the throne of Gondor." The elf pieced it together for him. ~Sit down, Legolas. ~ Aragorn requested. Legolas gave Boromir a wary look and took his seat next to the elves. Boromir looked like he wanted to send heads rolling. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." There was a pregnant pause. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandolf said, being another voice of true reason. "You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Elrond said in a stately manner looking down at Boromir. "What are we waiting for?" The small red headed dwarf charged the ring with his axe. Immediately Lita was in front of him and picked his axe out of his hand. "Damned lunatic woman. Height's gone to her head." He muttered sourly. Elrond held in a laugh. "The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glôin by any craft we here posses. The ring was made in the fires of mount doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." The pregnant pause settled over the group. "One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir was now looking pale. "It's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The great eye is ever watchful." "Can't we just, you know, poke it out." The dumb blonde of Venus asked aloud. Everyone of middle earth wondered why the people from the other realms were on their faces (AN: Face fault!). "Sorry, Blonde moment. Please continue." "Well, The land is a barren, riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume." Boromir started up again just to be interrupted once more, by the same blonde. "Do I have to go? I mean I could just stay here, right?" "You have to go!" The black haired Martian all but screamed. "How come?" "All the scouts have to go!" "I want to stay! I haven't even seen the flower garden!" "Ahem." Amy interrupted them. "What?" The girls asked. The entire council was now starring. "Whoops, sorry." They finished in unison. "We don't have enough men to complete this mission, It is folly." Boromir completed looking to the last scout in a dare to contradict him. She suddenly found a pillar interesting. "Have you heard nothing lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" The elven archer out burst trying to make sense of Boromir. "And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" Gimli was up and feisty. "Sit down stumpy!" Jupiter pushed him into his chair and received a glare from the dwarf. "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his." Boromir shot out desperately. "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli stood up and this time dodged the hand of Jupiter. The rest of the council was on their feet. The argument ensnared the council for several minutes. "Never trust an elf!" Rang high above the argument. Lita calmly proceeded to knock him silly. "Do you not understand?" Gandolf yelled to the council. "While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed." At the moment Amy was watching Frodo. His chest was heaving, and he was sweating. She could tell a panic attack from a mile away. "I will take it!" The forgotten hobbit suddenly yelled. "I will take the ring to Mordor." The council was silent and was now listening to him. "Though I do not know the way." Gandolf's expression changed from, sorrowful, the surprise, and finally full of hope. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." The brave old wizard stood with the half sized volunteer. Aragorn took a step forward. "If by my life or death I can protect you I will." He came to the hobbit. "You have my sword." "And you have my bow." The elf gracefully rose once more. "And my axe." Gimli stepped forward "You carry the fates of all of us little one, If this is indeed the will of the council then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said looking down at the hobbit. "The moon kingdom shall escort the ring, it's bearer, and any one who is to join, to safety." Serena stepped forward with the scouts. "Though, If the council wills it, I insist that those ridiculously hidden hobbits come also." "Yeah, and you'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry announced as the three hobbits came out of hiding. "Any way, you need people of intelligence on this sort of.mission." "Quest." Mina, added "Thing." They said in unison "Well that rules you two out." Merry stated coldly. "Far too many, Though I hear no word from the trio." Elrond looked to the long forgotten group from feudal Japan. "I don't see why not," Kagome had a feeling that she needed to stay around the ring. "Inu yasha, Miroku?" "I will." Miroku stood in a stately manner, "Protect this group of young women to their final destination." He held the hands of Serena and Mina. "I will see that as a positive thing." Elrond said watching Miroku suddenly getting the crap pounded out of him by a blonde. "You shall be the fellowship of the ring. All of you." "Great! Where are we going?" Pip asked. He even got a look from Mina.  
  
Fin  
  
Please review! Only you can effect the story! Get me more couples so I don't make up elves. 


	5. proplems on the trail, a little make out

Disclaimer: If you haven't seen it by now your pretty darn oblivious.  
  
Thinking "Talking" 'sound' ~elvish~ * mind communication *  
) After council (  
  
The group started out west towards the misty mountains. At first the journey was exiting, then it got monotonous. After the first week everyone got friendlier towards each other. "I really need a manicure!" Mina cried out in falsely placed anguish. "I need a refill on my French tips. I need more shampoo!" Even after fulfilling her request for more horses, not a bad thing with the inlargened group of sixteen, now she was just plain annoying to all those not used to her antics. The seven ponies were carrying her stuff every where. "The horses can't carry all of your shampoo." Amy attempted reasoning with the natural born princess. "And your not even carrying your own pack." "I can't carry it." "Why?" "It weighs more than me." She pointed to the weary pony that had her *huge* pack. The blonde though she won the argument. The genius, of course, retaliated. "What's in there?" Mina paused for a moment, thinking back. "Clothes." "And what else?" Amy continued, hoping to get a more positive answer. ".Nothing else" "Oh my goodness." "We could use it for firewood." Boromir rudely interjected. "Or, maybe we could cut and mend them into blankets." Mina so visibly paled. "What do you think Gimli?" "I would never sleep under anything of that color. Pink is not the color of a dwarf." "Pipe down, grumpy." Lita called from a top one of the horses, She had dubbed him the nickname of the more famous dwarf. The Jovan had taken a nasty fall and was recuperating as well as writing. Serena curiously pried, questioning her fellow scout. "It's nothing." Lita quickly shoved it into her pack. She gazed at the sunset. None of the girls could remember such a beautiful sunset. The scouts loved it. Kagome viewed the morning star from Inuyasha's back. She had mentioned being tired and he picked her up. Kagome's protest was silenced by fatigue. "We will stop and make camp on that far ridge." Aragorn pointed to a distant promontory. "Easy." Was all Inuyasha said before launching in one of his famous high jumps. He neatly and silently landed on the hill and deposited Kagome. He undid the huge bedroll they shared n the ground. "Come on, get in." Kagome complied and snuggled deep inside. After beholding her for a moment he went in search of firewood and food. It was night when the rest of the company arrived; Inu had some meat over the fire and was nearly asleep around Kagome. "Oi.theres some quail and some squirrel, don't wake me up until morning." He directed the last bit to the elf. He rolled over and was sleep. "Isn't he the gentlemen." Legolas looked at the only other person in the group with pointy ears (AN: Don't make me choose! Both of their ears are sexy!). He gave a sigh and investigated some food.  
  
) 4 hours (  
  
It was pitch black and two voices could be heard. "What are you doing up" A feminine voice questioned. "I'd ask you the same." A male voice replied. "It's freezing. Go back to your bed roll." "I'm not tired. Can I sit up with you?" There was a pause when the man was considering. "I guess so. Here." He cleaned some of the brush off of the rock he was seated on. She gracefully sat and swept her hair to the side to the opposite side. "You like stars?" He pointed to the sky. "Yes. I don't see many in Tokyo. The city lights are far to bright." He let her lean on his shoulder. "What constellations." She turned and was looking straight into his light eyes. They held the world, in their light depths. She felt his hand snake around her waist. They leaned in. All you could see was one moving mass on a rock.  
  
Fin  
  
AN: Use the clues and figure it out. 


	6. mountains and more kissies

Disclaimer: If you haven't seen it by now your pretty darn oblivious.  
  
Thinking "Talking" `sound' ~elvish~ * mind communication *  
  
AN: I have decided to fit Sesshomaru, Sango, Kouga, and others were I can. People. I want guesses on the people that were making out last chapter. Give me suggestions. And tell everyone with mediaminer.org that I can't post. It's being a butt. Expect the next chapter before june 10th. Sorry about the spaceing and tabs. Email me if you know how to fix it.  
  
) on the trail (  
  
"Two, one five. Good! Very good." Boromir was giving pippin and merry a few sword lessons, every one was scattered about. "Move your feet." Aragorn put in, around his pipe. "Keep your eyes on him." Lita tossed in, from a rocky lounge. The hobbits traded complements. Merridoc commanded "faster!" And they recommenced. We see that Gandolf, Gimli, Inu, Amy and Raye are gathered about talking. "If anyone was to as for my opinion, which I note they're not," Gimli started in on his daily dose of whining. "For good reason." Raye put in, earning a glare from the dwarf. "I'd say we were taking the long way round." He began his persuasions to the leader of the three combined groups. "Gandolf, we could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." Gandolf barely pondered the reasoning for a moment. "No. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Legolas, Kagome, Serena, and a battered Miroku were traversing the rocks and looking out into the midday sky, parted by few clouds. They were interrupted for but a moment as two of the hobbits attacked the lord of Gondor. Count on Sam to ask the important question. "What is that?" "Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud." The one called grumpy answered. now for the more observant. "It's moving fast." Boromir said, thinking aloud, "Against the wind." "Crebain from Dunland!" Our favorite elf yelled in realization. And there's Aragorn with the good ideas. "HIDE!" "Hurry!" There was a flurry to get under cover and to bring the items and animals with them. "Take cover." The crebain swooped in, and in moments covered the camp. Much of them were hiding under dry blush, including a smooching, new found, couple. "Spies of Saruman." Gandolf informed the group. "The passage south is being watched." Everyone looked to him yet again for a solution. "We must take the pass of Caradhras." Many of the middle earthlings looked to the mountain, Mina squealed, "Hands off!"  
  
) Hours later (  
  
Seventeen figures trekked up the mountain trail. Frodo, of course took a back flip in the snow. "Frodo!" Aragorn and Mina called out. Both rushing to help him to his feet. Frodo checked for the ring and found it missing. Boromir admired it in the sunlight. "Boromir." Aragorn said attempting to bring him back to the state of consciousness. "It is a strange fate that we should-" At that moment he was attacked by an impatient demon hybrid. Inuyasha grasped the ring and tossed it to Frodo. "Here, shorty."  
  
) the caverns of isengard (  
  
"So, Gandolf, you tried to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails, where then will you go? And what's this about a dog?"  
  
) Caradhras (  
  
Much of the group was waist and neck deep in the snow, while Serena flew, slightly, above their heads and Legolas, with his small lithe body, simply walk on top of it all. "There is a fell voice in he air." Legolas uttered, just barely making noise over the wind. "It's Saruman!" Gandolf yelled just as boulders began to fall from the mountaintop. The group ducked for cover as Serena darted out from the pass. Blasting a few of the large ones. "He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled his evaluation. "Gandolf we must turn back!" "No!" Gandolf refused and climbed to a sturdy part of the snow. He began an incantation to stop the aggressor. Saruman and him battled back and forth for a while. Until they were buried in snow. Serena started digging franticly in one spot that happened to be Legolas. "Your okay!" She kissed him flat on the lips and he shot out of the snow. "We'll continue later." He told her as the group started to pop up.  
  
"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir called to gandolf, over the fury of the storm, "Make for the gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!" "The gap of rohan takes us too close to isengard!" Shouted Aragorn. Gimli stepped in. "We cannot pass over a mountain let us go under it." Gimli pitched his plan again to a much more willing gandolf. "Let us go through the mines of moria." At this moment gandolf could hear sauromon speaking of the mines and the dangers they hold. Andolf broke from his trance. "Let the ring-bearer decide." He looked to frodo and frodo looked to the group. "Frodo?" After a moment to think, frodo decided for the mines. Only Inu and Legolas heard the light 'so be it' from gandolf.  
  
fin 


End file.
